crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
August 2019
Thursday Version: v0.207 ;Littlefoot's Big Adventure, Tier 4 Features: * Updated the Littlefoot’s Big Adventure event for Tier 4 * New Crusader: Langley the Conductor * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Langley, the Conductor: Reach area 700 by going back to your roots. ** Back to Nature: Reach area 700 by going back to your roots. ** Trail Mix: Reach area 750? That's nuts! ** Divergent Evolution: Reach area 800 while documenting the local fauna. ** The Lost Grove: Reach area 850, where you can't see the formation for the trees. Fixes: * (July 26) Fixed saved formations creating invalid formations for the ‘Just So’ objective * (July 26) Fixed a case where Taskmasters would become invisible * Fixed some more displays showing Idol counts incorrectly when above 2.1B or so. * Fixed Biff’s Carrot’s radius being unaffected by his gear. Friday Version: v0.208 ;Gunslingers Ahoy Weekend Buff Changes: * Updated the message shown when the game must be reloaded, to make it less alarming. * Mindy's Mimic now applies instantly to its maximum number of targets, cycling targets periodically if there are more adjacent Crusaders than she can target. ** Other timed, randomly applied effects may later be changed to work the same way. * Altered the buy buttons in the Ruby and Challenge Token shops, to accomodate a future change. * Added number formatting to a few more types of play history entry. Fixes: * (Aug 2) Fixed large Idol counts being shown as negative, for real this time * (Aug 6) Fixed minimap nodes not doing anything when clicked * (Aug 6) Holddoor's Wight Striders will no longer be targeted by projectiles * Slightly reduced lag when formation abilities are reapplied Wednesday Version: v0.208.1 ;Mimic Fixes Changes: * Beginning a Challenge with the Cash in Hand talent is now shown by Challenge tokens raining from above. Fixes: * Altered how Mimic is applied again. Targets will no longer be applied instantly, but Mimic will stick to targets as it did originally, and interact properly with abilities (such as Stew) that were no longer working. * (Aug 12) Fixed bugged progression when clicking map nodes for areas which were not yet unlocked. * (Aug 12) Fixed attack priority upgrades not working. * (Aug 12) Fixed a case where boss areas counted as completed before the main boss had spawned. Thursday Version: v0.209 ;Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage, Tier 4 Features: * Updated the Doctor Evil’s Summer Sabotage event for Tier 4 * New Crusader: Euodia the Fencer * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Euodia the Fencer: Reach area 600 while keeping your friends close. ** A Tankless Task: Reach area 700, because someone's gotta do it. ** Relay Race: Everyone's doing their part to reach area 750. ** Pair Up!: Form pairs to reach area 800. ** Amateur Volleyball: Reach area 850, with... No, Jim, just hit it back. Changes: * Added clearer descriptions for Game Goblin’s abilities which are only active when he is out of his cave. * The chest shop will now save your selected event tier even after viewing other types of chests. Fixes: * Fixed some formation abilities applying out of order, such as Storm’s Wake and Propagate. * FIxed some upgrades applying while disabled, such as Warwick’s Soul Harvest. * Fixed Mimic behaving strangely for abilities which rely on the stacks of other abilities. * Fixed projectile explosions being far smaller than they should be. * Fixed the dragon debuff not stacking in the Awaken the Dragon objective. * Fixed a case where Xygallix’s achievement would award despite its requirements not being met * Fixed the students’ debuffs on the Ms. Fizzle's Field Trip objective being propagated by Mycall and Langley. * Taskmasters on the Ability bar should no longer prevent dragging a hero into the formation. Thursday Version: v0.210 ;Hot New Looks Features: * Equipping a Skin’s effects and appearance are now separate. You can choose between any unlocked appearances and effects. * Added a Skin shop containing 3 new skins, plus Wrena’s “The Foul” skin. This shop is accessed from the skins window. * “Low Quality Mode” has been replaced by a separate “Visual Options” menu, still accessed from the main options menu. Fixes: * Fixed Fire Storm’s tooltip listing required Crusaders even when a Crusader in the formation already unlocked it. * Fixed Katie’s Legendary Quiver’s effect not applying. * Fixed Rex’s Black Market not spending trophies if purchased while already at max trophies. See Also Category:News Archives